keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Pendragon
Ren Pendragon was a halfeven wizard and knight who trivled around Onixana and aided the Champions of magic until he merged with the Enttity known as Zero. Bio: Early life; Ren was born to Lord Steven Pendragon and his elven wife Mordred Youngshadow, in Rodrick's Watch a fortress that Separated Nagara into the civilized North and the Undead infested South. He was raised well by his parents trained in noble sensibilities and honor. At the age of ten he was sent to Millini's School to trian his natral magical skills. He would be placed in the house of Light where he would meet Paul Miller and Lockie Crimson and the three became close friends. He would lean much of magic and lore of the universe. Untill one year during the summer holiday his home was attacked but a pertcuraly intelligent horde of the Undead. They broke through the defences killing meny of the castle garrison. Rens Father would face the large demonic leader of the undead in combat. Ren in an attempt to save his father cast a spell at the creattue causing it to explode unfortunately killing his father with the sharpened bones of the beast. Devastated by this Ren fled the battle and for a time refused to use magic. Adventuring: He would traval around Oniaxana for a time along side a drunken Elven bard and a sullen Cleric. Champion of Magic: Evently he would meet up with his old frend Paul Miller and joined with his champions of magic for a time. During this time he would face with Max Shabaia a and his plans. Some time later the Champions were called to the Federation world of Egnsoki which was being invaded by a being known as Zero. The group wold face off against the Lunar armies defeating meny before realizing that Zero now in the form of a great dragon needed to be defeated for victory to be achieved. Ren Drew his blade Sorath and Zertiven the blade of Chaos which zero had dropped in his confrontation with General William Bradly, and charged the dragon. He would stab the beast slaining it and merging with the essence of Zero. One with Zero: As he became one with Zero the blade Sorath burned his hand forcing him to drop it before teleporting away. His honor and benevolence murdged with Zeros dark crulty createing a soul both honorable and dark. He would begin to fear enttites such as Sadraia, the Elder Demons and the Forbidden Ones, and desidied he rather see the world under his control then theirs. Years later he begain his invaisons sending his forces to build portals to move his forces. at this time he would capture Overlord Rouh and recalme the powers the Sorcerer stole from Zero years prior ascending to further power. He would face off against his former friends in the Champions of Magic showing off his full power. He would have destroyed them had the Children of Mana not arrived and faced him. Personality Ren was a noble and honorable person always seeking to do good and protect the innocent. After he mudged with Zero this good nature was twisted into a belief that by the only way he could save people is to control them. Powers Journeyman level wizard (master after merding with Zero); He is a skilled wizard Skilled Fighter (legendary after Zero) Weapons mastery longswords: Titles: Relationships \ Trivia: He is a major Character of ChaosOverlordZ Recreated for his birthday and connected to the greater Lore of Onixana thorgh his Mother. Category:HalfElven Category:Wizard Category:Knight Category:Adventurers Category:Champions Category:Planswalker Category:Hosts of Zero Category:Lighthouse Category:GuestCharacters Category:Chaosoverlordz Category:1976 E Births